


Rest

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [45]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, i like making Hux cry, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Kylo and Hux have to go to Leia's house, even though they don't want to. Leia is surprisingly nice to Hux, until she tries to get her son to be a better person.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off a dream I had lmao  
> Finished this pretty quickly since I was in the mood for more of my Oblio Specialty (crying preg Hux) but also fluff

**Rest**

Leaning back on the couch, Hux let out a deep breath. He brought his legs up onto the ottoman Kylo pushed in front of him, and then rested a hand on his belly, wrapping his other arm around it. He hadn't expected things to be so relaxing when they came to Kylo's mother's house. He'd expected her to put both of them to work and for her to take out her frustration with her son on him. But she'd been nothing but sweet and doting to him ever since they'd arrived.

He'd been here before, and knew that when Leia was angry at someone, she set them to work getting things ready for the family gathering. He, Han, and Kylo always seemed to be stuck with those duties, and sometimes Luke as well.

Han hadn't showed up, and Luke was in Leia's good graces, so Kylo was stuck doing things. Hux had felt bad when Leia dragged him to the kitchen to try things Luke had made, which weren't very good but were apparently very healthy, only to leave him alone with snacks after they were done, so he'd tried to help Kylo. He was used to doing housework, even though his back was killing him. Leia had caught him lifting up a box that was slightly heavy, and forced him to sit down and rest.

"When are you due?"

"Next week." One of the twins kicked, so he rubbed the spot. "Dr. Thannison said I'd probably deliver at 37 weeks, but he also said that's pushing it."

"You could go into labor any day now and my son is making you work."

Kylo stood up from where he was cleaning up the mess that BB had made while running around. "I don't make him do anything! He does it himself!"

"You should be making him rest! 36 weeks with twins and you didn't immediately make him sit down- he should be on bed rest." 

"He's fine! He doesn't complain at all. Hux would hate being in bed all day. Right?"

He wouldn't mind at all, and Kylo knew that, but he didn't feel like fueling the argument and knew Kylo wanted him to agree. "Yes."

Leia crossed her arms, smirking. "Well, then I suppose you should get back to work."

"What?"

"Sitting on the couch for the next few hours is just as bad as being bed ridden, right? Since you don't mind doing chores, you can continue helping Ben. Ben, I need you two to get those boxes of yard supplies from the attic."

But he was finally getting real rest. He looked at Kylo pleadingly, but he didn't say anything. Dejected, Hux pulled his legs off of the ottoman. He pushed himself up, tired just from the act of standing. His back already ached. He waddled over to Kylo, frowning. 

"Come on. Dameron's brat knocked everything over." 

All of the stuff was on the floor and went on low shelves. Hux looked around, but there was nothing to lean against to help him kneel down. He went to use Kylo as support, but his boyfriend had already knelt down.

Leia was leaving, so he couldn't even try to convince her to let him sit back down. He managed to kneel down, struggling not to fall with how off balance he was. His belly made kneeling and squatting almost impossible. 

After just a few seconds, Kylo finished cleaning up. He stood up, and Hux sighed. Getting up was the hard part. He reached up for help, but Kylo didn't see and walked off.

"Let's go, Hux! We have to get stuff from the attic."

He didn't want to walk all the way up to the attic and then have to carry something down. Still, he couldn't be unreasonable and protest. He'd just put up with it until they could go home. He crawled over to the couch and used that to pull himself up, grunting. Hooking a hand under his belly and feeling glum, he followed Kylo.

-

The Skywalker residence was huge, and had a lot of stairs. Hux was exhausted after just one flight, though he knew they still had to go up to the third floor and then go up a smaller flight of stairs before getting to the attic.

He felt depressed, and knew he'd probably start crying soon. His hormones made him a wreck at times. Instead of mood swings, he just got depressed and then couldn't get out of it without a lot of soothing and a long nap. He wasn't going to get either of those things here.

It'd just be a bother if he started crying, but he could already feel tears welling up in his eyes. He hated himself for it, and tried not to make any noise. He wiped his eyes, but the tears kept falling. Instead of going towards the stairs, Kylo led him to a bedroom door. He turned around, "This is my- Hux! What's wrong?" 

"I'm tired and I want to go home... And my back hurts and I want to lay down but we have to do work and I thought you were going to tell your mother off for making me get up but you didn't and-" 

Kylo cut off his rambling. "Hux, it's okay! You don't have to do anything."

"What?"

"You could literally go into labor at any minute, I know you shouldn't be up. I just wanted to convince my mom I'm still terrible so she won't try and get us to come over more often."

"But-"

"This is my old bedroom. I had the same kind of bed we have at home, so you'll be really comfortable." Kylo grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. He went to the closet and brought out more pillows, and arranged them on the bed. Hux laid down. "Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Good. Also, stop nesting so much at home. If I didn't think you'd try to bite me, I'd drag you to bed whenever you start fussing over everything."

"I do not nest!"

"Our house is spotless, and you clean it every day." Before he could protest, Kylo added, "I know you call it doing chores, but it's really not. Alright, I'm going to go find and fight my dad so we can leave and get ice cream or something. I hate Uncle Luke's cooking." He gave Hux a quick kiss, and then left.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
